Entre asesinos de dragones y una fina lluvia
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles&one-shots. Uno era casi un pirómano, otro era despistado, la más pequeña acomplejada, la otra una stalker, otro era emo-nostálgico y el último un narcisista. El departamento DragonSlayer-Lockser a veces era todo un caos.


LOL. Debí esperarme más tiempo antes de subir esto, como otro año más, por ejemplo. Ni~ modo~.

¡Pues, hola otra vez! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro proyecto, totalmente fumado como me gustan las cosas, de nuestro BROTP crackesco(?) favorito. Okno, creo que solamente a mí me gusta. ¡EN FIN! Esto vendría ser un conjunto de drabbles&one-shots, así como los colores más o menos.

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por mero amor, y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Y con motivo de las súper explotables fechas pasadas, les dejo el primer one-shot. Cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración, mentada de madre, lo que sea, es bien recibido.

Reviews?!

* * *

><p><strong>Entre asesinos de dragones y una fina lluvia<strong>

**#1: Cena de año nuevo**

La cena de año nuevo era lo que más se esperaba en el hogar Dragneel & cía., para abreviar. Después de todo, ésa sería la primera fecha festiva que los Dragon Slayers, llamados así por razones desconocidas, y Juvia Lockser pasarían juntos en el departamento que habían alquilado.

En un principio la idea les había parecido un poquito —muchísimo— desagradable, tanto que habían terminado peleando como críos en frente del arrendatario por ver quién se quedaba con el jodido departamento, jalándose el contrato y casi rompiéndolo en pedacitos.

Después la idea —y los dos ojos morados de Natsu— de dividir los gastos entre todos les había apaciguado.

Y entonces ahí estaban, el 31 de Diciembre, encerrados en el departamento preparándose para la cena.

Juvia se colocó los guantes de cocina, comprobando el calor del horno, Sting había comprado un pavo relleno en señal de santísima paz. Ésa iba a ser la cena de año nuevo, acompañada de unos postres que la Lockser y Wendy prepararían.

Todo sonaba perfecto, hasta que un tal "Natsu _destroyer_ Dragneel" sonaba en los planes, él por ningún motivo debía aparecerse en la cocina, u ocasionaría un accidente de proporciones épicas.

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —chilló el pelirosa apareciéndose en el marco de la puerta.

Instintivamente todas las miradas se clavaron en el Eucliffe, que las había sentido como dagas filosas. Sting sólo pudo carraspear.

—Natsu-san… eh… ¿cómo debería decirlo? —balbuceó nervioso—, no hace falta que nos ayudes. Juvia-san y Wendy-chan tienen todo controlado. Inclusive Rogue puede aquí.

—¿Eh? —sonó la voz desilusionada del Dragneel—, qué aburrido.

—Creo que Natsu-san puede ir colocando la mesa —intervino Wendy con tono amable, pero dubitativo a la vez.

—Entonces eso haré —asintió contento—, la cristalería está en la vitrina, ¿verdad?

_La cristalería_, cristalería, _el jodido cristal_.

Todos sudaron frío de inmediato.

—Sí —respondió la menor llorosa, en un estilo cómico.

Luego de que Natsu desapareciera del marco de la puerta, todos suspiraron pesadamente.

—Juvia-san —la llamó seriamente Sting—, ¿hay platos y vasos de repuesto?

—No.

—Rogue, compras de último minuto —avisó el rubio resignado.

El Cheney sólo suspiró, saliendo del departamento con su compañero. Con muchísima suerte todavía habría un paquete de desechables en alguna tienda abierta.

**x-x-x**

Natsu sacó todo contento los platos y las copas de la vitrina. Por alguna _extraña razón_ nunca lo dejaban cargar cosas de cristal o cerámica, cuando iba a casa de Lucy ella siempre se alarmaba y parecía querer cuidarle las manos a cada momento, y en algunos otros lugares Erza se encargaba de aplacarlo a golpes.

Inmediatamente una copa resbaló de su mano, quebrándose en el piso.

—Ah...

Gajeel, que miraba los especiales telenovelescos de fin de año, levantó la mirada curioso; mientras que en la cocina las dos mujeres suspiraban resignadas.

—¿Qué hiciste, Salamander? —preguntó.

—N-nada —respondió poniendo un rostro gatuno—, yo sólo llevo esto a la mesa.

El Redfox enarcó una ceja, observando los pedacitos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo. Luego rió socarronamente.

—De verdad que eres idiota.

—¡Yo no soy idiota!

—No deberían pelearse —sonó de la vocecita de Wendy, que cargaba una escoba y un recogedor—, los accidentes también suelen pasar, Gajeel-san.

—¿¡Ya lo ves, tarado!? —gritó el Dragneel abriendo los brazos, dejando caer toda la cristalería.

Después de todo el ruido provocado por los platos y las copas rompiéndose, un incómodo silencio se situó entre los tres presentes, sólo hasta que los tiernos lloriqueos de Wendy comenzaron a escucharse.

—¿¡Dime si eso no es ser idiota!? —reclamó Gajeel.

—¡E-eso fue tu culpa! —respondió alzando un puño—, ¡tú me distrajiste!

Mientras los dos discutían por quién era más idiota, Juvia salió arrastrando los pies de la cocina, con otra escoba y otro recogedor en las manos; los hombres de inmediato la miraron con cautela, Juvia era tan dulce, tan tierna por las buenas, pero por las malas podía llegar a ser aterradora nivel Erza.

—Natsu-san, mejor coloca las velas.

Pero Juvia también podía llegar a ser ingenua a veces.

El pelirosa rápido corrió de vuelta a la vitrina, sacando de un cajón unas velas de un rojo chillón y unos candiles para colocarlas. La tarea no era tan difícil: agarrar la vela, agarrar el candil y ensamblar en el huequito correspondiente. Hasta él lo _debería de hacer bien_.

Gajeel, aún en la sala y sin la intención de ayudar en lo más mínimo, se sobó la panza. Ya comenzaba a sentir hambre. Sin que lo notaran, caminó con paso sigiloso hacia la cocina, quizá podría pellizcar algo de lo que los demás habían hecho. Su mirada recorrió el lugar inspeccionando: sólo había una ensalada de manzanas, una pasta aún cociéndose y el pavo en el horno.

—Esto se ve jodidamente crudo —se quejó subiéndole la temperatura al horno.

Luego salió como si nada.

Natsu colocó los candiles con las velas puestas en la mesa, _demasiado cerca_ del ventanal. Habían puesto el comedor cerca de ahí porque tenían una perfecta vista de la ciudad, y también _"para hacer cada comida más amena con un bonito paisaje"_, había dicho Juvia.

Hasta habían comprado unas bonitas cortinas de color celeste con nubecitas que a ella y a Wendy les habían gustado.

—Ah, tengo una idea —sonrió el pelirosa.

Casi en cámara lenta, tomó un encendedor que se había quedado convenientemente por ahí, prendiendo una por una las velas en súper slow motion, y después yéndose a la sala a ver la televisión con Gajeel.

Unos minutos después la más pequeña del departamento levantó el rostro, percibiendo algo extraño en el aire.

—¿Pasa algo, Wendy? —preguntó Juvia curiosa.

—Huele a algo quemado.

**x-x-x**

Para cuando Sting y Rogue detuvieron el coche a unos metros del edificio, un camión de bomberos había subido una escalera y con una manguera de presión intentaban sofocar una enorme llamarada que salía de uno de los departamentos.

—Me pregunto qué idiota incendia su departamento éste día —se rió Sting.

Rogue sólo agudizó la mirada, contando los pisos del edificio y los ventanales a ver cuál era.

—Sting, es nuestro departamento —dijo pasmado.

—¡¿Q-qué cosa?!

Después vieron a sus compañeros sentados en una banqueta, Wendy y Juvia llorando a moco tendido y Natsu y Gajeel señalándose acusadoramente mientras se gritoneaban.

—Mierda…

Pero al menos habían conseguido los platos desechables.

Final feliz: no.


End file.
